Come Away, O Human Child!
by vami
Summary: It started slowly, the music, playing quietly in his ear, keeping him calm, filling him with warmth. Then it the clearing was filled with a presence, then another, then another. AU CharacterNaru. Not OCNaru! R&R Rated T only for safety. Faeries.


**This is a bit different from my other fics, but that's OK. I decided that I wanted to writing this after reading some of my Fairy things. I'm a bit of a fantasy/fairy lover. XD Enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it n.n**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Nope.**

**Warning: Some pretty weird things, a bit of angst. Note that I don't call them by name, but the characters mentioned (in order of appearence) are Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Itachi, and Sasuke. I don't want to overwhelm you with to many characters. nn Enjoy!**

* * *

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand and hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping_

_than you can understand_

"The Stolen Child"

--**W.B. Yeats**

* * *

Thunder boomed loudly on the open road. Rain poured steadily and heavily onto the Earth, giving life to all but one. A young boy shivered as he walked, pulling his tattered jacket closer to his body with hidden hope of warmth. Every so often, he looked back toward rows of houses, wishing silently that one was his. His stomach ached with hunger pains but he had exhausted the last of his food hours ago when he had decided that he couldn't live anymore. Not with all those good people. Not with those innocent, kind, good people. 

He was a speck of dirt in there lives, the kind that was small but persistant, that just didn't go away. He could see it in their eyes, he could hear it when they spoke. A well-kept patience mixed with disdain often persisted from their beings. He was being used and in turn using them. But he wouldn't bother them anymore.

Sun-kissed blonde hair hung limply on his head. Where it had once been gravity-defying, it now hung without much conviction. Sky blue eyes looked around the area, trying to comprehend the consequences of his actions.

He was homeless.

He was unloved.

He was alone.

The hole in his heart grew larger, the tears fell in uneven faces. Silent pleas echoed through his mind, unheard by anybody. Without knowing why, he started to run. There was no running away from loneliness, from pain.

He found himself in an opening, surrounded by trees. He was lost, stuck in the middle. But there was no pain here. Here, everything accepted him. Nothing came at him viciously.

He accepted it.

He just lay there, loving the quiet, the sheer serenity of it. Curled, he didn't notice that the wetness no longer affected him, that he was dry and clean.

It started slowly, the music, playing quietly in his ear, keeping him calm, filling him with warmth. Then it the clearing was filled with a presence, then another, then another. Soon, he could feel six different essences, all looking at him the intruder. He shut his eyes, waiting to be back in his own cold world. Oh, he had known as soon as he felt warm that he was somewhere mystical, somewhere magical.

Fey.

It never came. Instead, he was sitting up getting his first glimpse at the others. Beautiful could not describe them. Each wild and wonderous, one with the forest. Naked but fully clothed, Adult's but full of childish compassion. Just don't disappear, he pleaded silently. Just stay with me forever.

As if reading his mind, one of the six came forward with a small smile, and offered his hand. He took it, feeling something enter him. Common sense, knowing. He was safe, nothing was going to harm him here.

He looked around at them all, watching with unknowing eyes. Another stepped foreward, engaging him in dance. He paniced, afraid of his clumsiness, but was put at ease when he realized that here his imperfections were nothing. The other looked wilder than the rest, and at one point, howled up towards the full moon. Almost at once, he found himself doing the same. Different. Tendency. It was OK.

He was cut off when he fell into step with a third. Hair like midnight, eyes like a pale moon. He had a quiet refinement. He did not offer his hand, like the other two, but it was alright. It was allowed. Freedom. Liberty. Nothing could stop him.

A fourth came at him, and he ran towards him embracing the redhead. One look into his face and he saw what he needed: equality. Repeatedly, he kissed the cheek of his holder, wanting him to understand what he had given him. What gift he was still giving.

Still again, he was taken away. The fifth was taller than the rest, a cold draft coming from him. He moved as if on air. When he looked into those eyes, red as the blood that coursed though him, he saw rememberance. Patience. Never to be forgotten.

Finally, he was taken into the arms of the sixth and final essense. He held himself just like the fifth but an untold kindess drew all towards him. Love. Compassion.

He was home.

* * *

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand and hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping_

_than you can understand_

"The Stolen Child"

--**W.B. Yeats**

* * *

**Fin. Hope you enjoyed that. Reviews much appreciated. n.n**


End file.
